Mended Reflections
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: (OneShot) There's always someone who cries silently in the dark. There's always someone who falls victim of the shadows of the night, but truth is that there is always someone – somewhere in the world – who'll always hear those cries for help. BrooklynOC


**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the unknown characters. The song used here is called _Better_ and belongs to **Sugababes**.

* * *

**Summary:** » One-Shot« There's always someone who cries silently in the dark. There's always someone who falls victim of the shadows of the night, but truth is that there is always someone – somewhere in the world – who'll always hear those cries for help. BrooklynOC _– happens **during** Reflection of a Broken Mirror –_

* * *

**_Warning:_** Alright people, I just wanted to let you know that **English** is my **_second_** language so mistakes will be present although I did my best to prevent them. Thank you for the attention, and I hope you enjoy this little present. Oh, I guess I should warn you this is also kind of personal, so sorry if it sucks.

* * *

**Mended Reflections**

"_In dark there's no believing_

_You're only left with fear_

_Talk me out of right from wrong _

_Make me sing a different song _

_No time to hide, I'll move on... _

_Nearly crushed my soul (my soul) _

_Then I found a goal (a goal) _

_I knew I had to find some peace of mind on my own"_

Sugababes – **Better**

Slowly a young man sat down on the green bench, his cerulean-blue eyes locked with the clear sky above. Coloured leaves were dancing with the warm breeze as they were carried away, to distant lands, and the sound of children laughing and giggling was echoing through the whole park. Old couples could be seen strolling through the park while others were under a willow, playing chess or cards.

That was a perfect evening…the sky seemed to have been painted with amazing skill since it now resembled to a perfect rainbow, birds crossing the ocean above in silence. The autumnal breeze only added a bit more of beauty…of mystery to that nightfall. And he absolutely loved when days were blessed with such exquisiteness.

And there was another reason why he absolutely loved to be in the park, gazing at everything, studying from the most insignificant ant to the most breathtaking tree. And that reason was connected with one single person, who had helped him to break free from the darkness that had once resided within his body…in his flesh…

He had always felt the need to tell her how thankful he was for her help; how grateful he was for her actually to make part of his life, but every time he tried to speak…every time he tried to voice his thoughts, there was no words to be spoken. It was almost as if there were absolutely no words that could express his appreciation towards the girl.

Closing his eyes, the boy breathed deeply as the warm breeze started playing with his spiky ginger coloured hair. There was a sense of freedom in those actions, even if it was barely noticeable. Perhaps that was why he loved to go there, at that hour, or perhaps it had to do with the atmosphere itself. Whatever he was, it was simply amazing to feel.

Suddenly, a familiar sound caught his attention, and the boy's eyelids fluttered open as he turned his head to the side. Apparently someone was playing at the park, and before he knew it, his lips had curled up into a tiny smile. He had never thought she would be that bold, and actually play something in that place.

In silence he stood up, and started making his way towards the direction from where the melody was coming. His mind, however, was already lost in the musical notes, his eyes locked with the coloured sky. He had always been positive that she did not see the spark she hold inside of her; he knew that by the way she stood in the shadows, supporting everyone with a kind smile. He knew she still needed to find her own path, although she had helped him to find his own path.

Yes, there was no way he could deny it. His friends had helped him to find a way to leave darkness, but she…she had helped him to stay away from darkness. And all she had ever done was smile and whisper words to him.

Words of encouragement that he would never forget.

Slowly he stopped his tracks, the breeze still whispering the musical notes into his ears, and a small smile graced the boy's pale face. Then, he rose a hand, protected by a red fingerless glove, and the twinkle in his eyes increased when a white butterfly rested on the tips of his fingers. He truly felt jealous of all the animals that had wings that offered them the freedom to fly through the clouds; he wished he could do the same…he wished he could travel around the world, and be free of all chains that existed around Man.

"_World, where I am drowning I sink so slow _

_The under tow _

_Dragging me down just like all my fears _

_Trying so hard not to disappear _

_There's nothing clear _

_Want something to believe in"_

Suddenly, the boy snapped from his thoughts, and gazed at what existed in front of him, only to allow his smile to grow a bit. There she was, playing with her acoustic guitar, the wind blowing her long silver hair away, and revealing the earphones that were blasting music into her ears. Her eyes were closed as she continued to run her fingers through the strings of the musical instrument, soft words leaving her pink coloured lips.

She was sitting in an old-looking bench, completely oblivious of the world as she continued to sing and play. Everyone that walked past her, could not help but glance at the girl, who refused to look back at them as she continued to get lost in the world of music.

He truly admired her; even her long streaks seemed to be dancing along with the quiet melody. The words she was whispering, probably without noticing, were filled with emotion, and he knew that that was probably why people were staring at her. In fact, that was the first time he was listening to her singing, but he had to admit she had an amazing voice.

In silence, the boy gazed at the butterfly that was still resting in his fingers only to see it move its white wings until it was flying away, carrying unspoken wishes to the sky. After a few moments watching the small butterfly, he glanced at the girl again.

Should he interrupt her, or should he let her sing?

Suddenly he saw the girl's eyelids fluttering open, revealing the most deep garnet coloured eyes he had ever seen. Despite of the crowd that had gathered around the singing girl, their eyes meet instantly, almost as if there was an energy drawing them together.

The corner of the girl's lips curled into a small smile as she continued to sing, never taking her earphones off, but for some reason he could say she was going to stop. The boy knew that that feeling had to do with the way she was staring at him; with a lot of effort, almost as if she was trying to keep the sadness he had already spotted in the depths of her eyes away from her facial features.

"_In dark there's no believing_

_You're only left with fear_

_Talk me out of right from wrong _

_Make me sing a different song _

_No time to hide, I'll move on..."_

After whispering the last word, the girl stopped singing and playing. When everyone understood that she was not going to continue, the crowd started to scatter around while the boy continued standing on the same spot. Then, he decided to approach her, and in minutes he was already sitting next to her.

"Hello Brooklyn, I didn't know you were here." the girl commented as she took the earphones off her ears, her right hand still holding the guitar against her chest, but the boy said nothing. "How are you?"

"Feeling much better now." Brooklyn answered as he crossed his arms against his chest, and the girl smiled warmly at him. "What are you doing here, at this hour?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the sunset, but I guess I got lost in my thoughts." the girl replied, still smiling sweetly, the warm breeze bringing some colour to her cheeks. "If I knew you were coming, I would have called you."

"It seems you don't need to call me in order for us to meet." Brooklyn commented in his usual calm voice, and the girl nodded before pulling one single garnet streak behind her ear. "Tasi told me you were rather distant today, at school, and a bit jumpy too. Did something happen?"

"Nothing I can't handle." the girl replied, her voice coming out rather softly as she gazed at the now darkening sky, but Brooklyn continued to stare at her. The aura around the girl…when he had meet Tsukiko Miliani her aura had been grey, but now it was black. "But thank you for asking."

"Why are you lying to me?" Brooklyn questioned, and the girl looked surprised at him. "You know I can sense it. There's no reason for you to be lying; if you don't want to talk about it, just say it."

"I'm sorry." Tsukiko whispered, but Brooklyn just continued to stare at her as the girl looked down at her guitar. "I guess I should have known I would never fool you with this, but I…"

"Tsukiko, you taught me that silence can be a treasure, but it can also be a curse." Brooklyn started, but the girl continued to look down. "You taught me that silence drove you to darkness, so why do you keep refusing to see the light? You helped me to see it, and yet you cannot leave the shadows."

"That's not it." Tsukiko whispered before touching one string with the tip of her finger, the wind playing with her long black skirt. "I'm not going to return to darkness, Brooklyn, I told you I would never do it again."

"Well, your aura says differently." Brooklyn commented, his elbows now resting on his legs as he bent forward, his eyes never leaving the girl's form. "You always told me that if I ever needed to talk, you would be always there, but it looks as if you don't follow your own advice."

"That's not the problem." Tsukiko spoke a little louder, and Brooklyn blinked when he noticed how the girl was trying to shield her eyes with her hair. "Brooklyn, if someone doesn't love another they shouldn't be together, right?"

"Hum…I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that." the boy started after a short silence. "Love is the most complicated feeling in the world, and I'm sure that not even those who have experienced all types of love could answer to your question."

"Even if those who are together don't love each other?" Tsukiko questioned, as if she had not heard any word that had been spoken, and Brooklyn straightened up again. "I mean…why should people get together when they feel nothing towards one another? Why do they even try when they know that nothing good will come out of it?"

"I believe that the need all human beings feel of being loved makes them to do strange things." Brooklyn answered after a few moments in silence, and slowly Tsukiko rose her head to look at him. "Why?"

"My father came back." Tsukiko whispered, glancing away almost as if she was ashamed of confessing it. "I-I know its only for one week, but…I don't know, they're always fighting, and always finding excuses for not talking with one another…"

"Tsukiko…"

"I grew up learning how precious love is with help of my mom, but every time my father comes…" Tsukiko glanced at Brooklyn, holding the guitar even tighter against her chest. "I don't know; I want to love him, I want to show him that I care, but he…sometimes I can't help but think that I'm not good enough."

"You know that's not true, Tsukiko." Brooklyn started, allowing himself to be bold, and he rested a hand over the girl's left one, that was holding the guitar. "You're a very special person; you taught me that it's okay to cry….in fact, you taught me that it's only human to cry and to reveal our feelings to others. Sometimes I believe that you can't see the spark that you held inside of you…the magical glow of the moon."

"That's not true." Tsukiko said while shaking her head slightly, and her eyes found Brooklyn's. "I did nothing special, you really need to stop saying that. I did what any friend would do, I tried to help you the best I could."

"There's always someone who cries silently in the dark. There's always someone who falls victim of the shadows of the night, but truth is that there is always someone – somewhere in the world – who'll always hear those cries for help." Brooklyn started, as he entwined his fingers with the girl's. "You heard my screams, Tsukiko, and you were right beside me. You helped me even before I knew that I needed someone to be beside me."

"Tyson and the others were with you as well, so please, stop." Tsukiko started before glancing down at their entwined fingers, "I just…my mother always taught me that you must help others…you must love them no matter how they are, and when I meet you I knew it wouldn't change."

"Then why are you so afraid?"

"Because I'm scared of my broken reflection." Tsukiko finally confessed, the words coming out from her lips like a faint whisper, and Brooklyn sighed. "I'm scared of losing everything…I'm scared of letting fear take over me, and make me lose everything. I'm scared of what my father makes me feel, Brooklyn, and the worse is that…he's not a bad person. He cares about his family in his own weird way, but…it scares me because he doesn't see that loneliness can kill someone, and he…since he doesn't want to change, he's affecting everybody else."

"I'm sure you'll help him, Tsukiko." Brooklyn started, his lips forming a small smile again. "I'm sure you'll help him, like you helped me. And you have your mother with you, and I'm sure she doesn't want to give up either. Just promise me you won't give up, just like you didn't give up on me."

"But I don't think I can do it." Tsukiko finally confessed, and Brooklyn blinked in surprise when he saw tears threatening to fall from the girl's deep eyes. "I'm tired Brooklyn, I'm tired of watching them fight, I'm tired of receiving excuses for their behaviour…I'm tired of everything, and I'm scared of the path this is taking."

"Tsukiko…"

"Brooklyn, I'm scared…" Tsukiko trailed off, tears still blurring her vision and yet not rolling down her pale cheeks. "I'm scared of giving into darkness again. I'm scared because…if I fall, I won't have enough strength to stand up again."

"Then I ask you to hear this." Brooklyn started before glancing down at their entwined hands, and Tsukiko took a deep, shaky breath. "I want you to believe in me. I want you to do the same I did when you stepped into my life; I want you to trust in me. I won't let you fall again, Tsukiko, and if you fall, you can be certain that I will help you to stand up again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"But I _can_ keep this promise." Brooklyn assured, and Tsukiko stared at him, a mask of surprise in her face. "I can and I will, because you're doing the same with me. I know that if I fall into Zeus' trap again, you'll be there to bring me back to my senses. That's what friends are for; to be there for each other, to _support_ each other."

A long moment of silence fell around the two friends, as they continued to stare at each other. Not even the children's laughter seemed strong enough to break the silent communication that was happening between Tsukiko and Brooklyn. A communication that was only broken by something that made the boy blink; a tear. One single tear that rolled down a pale cheek before being kissed away by the warm breeze.

One single tear with specks of silver that had been enough to give away all anguish and despair…

"Brooklyn, I…." Tsukiko trailed off when Brooklyn rose his free hand, and wiped the trail left by the tear away with his thumb. "I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life."

"On the contrary, I was the one blessed by your presence." Brooklyn corrected, lowering his hand, and then he smiled slightly. "I want to do to you, what you did to me. I want to help you in this time of need…this is my way of thanking you for everything that you did."

"You never falling victim of darkness is enough reward for me, Brooklyn." Tsukiko whispered before squeezing his hand. "And thank you. Knowing that you're with me is very comforting, and I hope we can stay friends no matter what happens."

"I'm sure we will, Tsukiko." Brooklyn replied, and he could not help but feel happy on the inside when he noticed the girl smiling warmly at him. He truly loved her smile. "I think we're already depended on each other, even without us knowing it."

"I agree, but…" when Tsukiko trailed off, Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that if we're ever to be separated, we'll survive? To the temptation of the shadows, I mean."

"I don't know, I never thought about it." Brooklyn answered sincerely before noticing that the girl was now staring at their joined hands, a strange look on her face although she was still smiling slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm leaving." Tsukiko said after a pregnant silence, and Brooklyn blinked at her words. "I already talked with my mother, and I…I need to leave Japan for a while."

"W-what?" Brooklyn questioned, and Tsukiko sighed before licking her lips; an habit she had gained when she was nervous or felt uncomfortable towards something. "Why?"

"I guess I need to see other horizons." the girl started after taking a deep breath, "I'm tired of everything. I know that I sounded pitiful while I was talking about my father, and I want to change that; I want to stop being this weak."

"Tsukiko, you're not weak." Brooklyn said in a strong, determined tone of voice, but the girl shook her head.

"I'm leaving for a year." Tsukiko continued, and Brooklyn let go of her hand as he dropped his. "I'm going to Angola. I want to write, Brooklyn, you know that's my dream, but to do so I have to learn… I have to understand that there are people out there who suffer beyond our imagination."

"But why now?"

For a moment Tsukiko just stared at him before sighing, and before Brooklyn knew it, she was holding his hand again. Her hand was slightly cold in comparison with his, but Tsukiko had always been like that…she was not the moon child for nothing.

"Because it's time for us to learn how to survive without each other." Tsukiko finally confessed in her usual calm voice, and Brooklyn glanced away. "We're always going to be connected by our pasts, Brooklyn, nothing is going to change that, but we must learn how to live without each other. But I also believe in what you said; I believe our friendship will survive to everything."

"Tsukiko…"

"Brooklyn, you're my closest friend." the girl started, and Tsukiko surprised Brooklyn by allowing a wide smile to grace her pale features. A smile that emanated serenity and affection. "You know I love you, but you know that we need this. We need to see what our limit is."

"So, you're leaving me?"

"No, don't you dare to think that way." Tsukiko started, with a small shake of her head, and she suddenly let go of her guitar that fell on the ground with a _thump_ in order to cup the boy's cheek. "I'll always be here for you Brooklyn, just like you told me that you would be for me. Besides, we can always send letters and call each other; we'll still have our way of communicating."

"Promise you'll return?"

"Of course I'm going to return." Tsukiko said before laughing lightly, oblivious of how her laughter offered Brooklyn enough strength for him to believe that that was just another challenge. A challenge that would draw them even closer. "You know I'm never going to leave you."

"Tsukiko." Brooklyn called-out when the girl stood up only to bend down in order to grab her guitar, and he continued when their eyes meet again. "Thank you. Thank you for being the light that still guides me away from darkness."

"And thank you for being the water that cleaned my soul." (1) Tsukiko replied, still smiling, and then Brooklyn also got to his feet. Gently Tsukiko put her guitar on the bench before turning to the boy, the breeze playing with her long silver streaks. "Thank you for being always here."

Suddenly, Tsukiko gave one step forward, and pulled Brooklyn into a strong yet tender hug. Both of them were conscious that Brooklyn was still learning how to get closer to people so moments later Tsukiko stepped back, and giggled when she noticed the surprised look on her friend's face.

"Will you come to say goodbye at the airport?" Tsukiko asked, and Brooklyn snapped from his daze only to nod. "Great, because I would make you go even if you said no. And remember this, if you ever start thinking that darkness is becoming too appealing, ask someone to smack you back to your senses since I won't be here to do that myself."

"Of course." Brooklyn said, a smile also gracing his features, and Tsukiko laughed before surprising the boy again by stepping closer to him, and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, and remember, even in different hemispheres, we'll still be friends." Tsukiko started, and Brooklyn nodded. "After all, we have a link that no one can ever destroy."

Silently Tsukiko grabbed her guitar again, and after a calm wave, the girl started walking away, leaving Brooklyn alone. With a deep breath, Brooklyn watched the girl disappearing behind a tree before glancing at the sky only to see that the sun had already been replaced by a brilliant and mystifying Full Moon.

Yes, they were always going to be together no matter where they were. And Brooklyn was certain that just like the Full Moon chased the shadows away, Tsukiko would always be close to him, offering him the wings he needed to soar through the skies. After all, the two of them offered to each other what they needed, and together they were mended reflections.

**The End**

1 - Brooklyn is a compound name composed of two unisex names, Brook "brook, stream" and Lyn "lake."

I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
